


It can't get much Yorse than this

by Sasam



Series: Sharkberry Suffering [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, It's like the fandom is specifically catering to this hell with it's hiatus memes, Vore mention, We're Back With More Cursed Content, hello darkness my old friend, shitpost, yorse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 08:16:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17804384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasam/pseuds/Sasam
Summary: Ruby and Weiss catch up with their team mates after their milky adventures and get back to the search for Dr Merlot.





	It can't get much Yorse than this

**Author's Note:**

> I can't wake up. CANT WAKE UP. Milk Me From This Yorse That I've Become.

Weiss and Ruby now free from their pit trap and quenched of thirst from the deluge of milk prior, sprinted down the corridors of the abandoned facility trying to find their separated team mates. It didn’t take long to find Blake cowering in a corner.

“Blake! What’s wrong!” Ruby shouted as she and Weiss caught up to her.

Silently and with horror Blake pointed into the room behind her.

“Dr. Merlot did something to Yang.”

“Dr. Merlot’s here?! I’ll get him for sure this time!”

Weiss burst into the room and screamed. Ruby followed a second later dragging Blake in with her.

“What’s wrong! Where’s Ya-”

The words died in Ruby’s throat as she took in the site before her. In the center of the room stood Yang. Except it wasn’t Yang. It was a horse. Except it wasn’t a horse either. It was Yang. It was Yang’s head on the body of a horse. A massive stallion larger than any normal horse would ever dream of becoming.

“Yang. Are you okay?” Ruby cautiously approached from behind, barely dodging Yang’s kick using her enhanced speed.

“Woah there Ruby! Don’t sneak up on me like that!” Yang grinned, an eerie dead eyed grin that Ruby hadn’t seen since the last time she’d had a haircut. “Of course I’m fine. Never better!”

“You sure you’re okay?” Weiss squeaked from behind Ruby.

“My throats a little yorse but besides that nothing’s wrong. Oh I guess my stomach’s a bit off as well from voring Merlot.”

“YOU DID WHAT?!” Weiss grabbed Yang by the mane and yanked her down to stare furiously into her eyes. “How are we supposed to change back if he’s dead!”

“Relax” Yang snorted shaking her hair free and glaring back at Weiss. “As I said his dirty gross man body made my stomach hurt so I threw him back up, then he ran off.”

“So we can still catch him?” Ruby asked.

“Sure! With your super speed and my dummy thicc thighs plus sculpted frame we can catch him in no time! Just jump on Weiss, Blake.” Yang nodded to her two teammates.

Weiss eagerly mounted needing no second prompting but Blake struggled shaking the entire way desperately trying not to let her skin touch the weird muscle flesh of Yang’s back.

“Come on Blake, you ride Yang all the time. I hear you shouting Beehaw while you think we’re out of the dorm constantly. ” Weiss urged.

“Oh go get milked Weiss” Blake mumbled causing Weiss to huff indignantly.

“I think we got that covered already Blake, don’t worry we’re good to go.” Ruby obliviously threw a thumbs up towards them.

“Now lets go catch that doctor!”

“He’ll neighver get away if we hoof it now!” Yang took off the others more desperate than ever to change Yang back and stop her puns.

**Author's Note:**

> I regret that this shitpost series has become probably my most memorable. I either write fics for dead fandoms or rarepairs or this nonsense. I wonder how people react when they see who the author is on my fics.


End file.
